Aspects of the disclosure relate generally to structures and manufacturing processes of integrated circuits (ICs). More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure include an IC structure with a metal crack stop therein, and process of forming the IC structure with the metal crack stop.
Each IC of a particular device can be made up of billions of interconnected devices, such as transistors, resistors, capacitors, and diodes, located on one or more chips of semiconductor substrate material. The quality and viability of a product including an IC therein can be at least partially dependent on the techniques used for fabricating the IC and the structure of various components therein. Fabrication of an IC can include two phases: front-end-of-line processes (FEOL) and back-end-of-line processes (BEOL). FEOL generally includes fabrication processes performed on a wafer up to and including the formation of a first “metal layer,” i.e., a metal wire for connecting several semiconductor devices together. BEOL generally includes fabrication processes following the formation of the first metal layer, including the formation of all subsequent metal layers. To provide greater scaling and sophistication of the fabricated device, the number of metal layers can be varied to suit a particular application, e.g., by providing four to six metal layers, or as many as, in a further example, sixteen or more metal layers.
As the total number of devices in each IC product continues to increase, the resilience of an IC structure to side-effects of processing and/or general wear has become increasingly significant. For example, the separation of metal layers from one another (i.e., delamination) during a dicing process can become significant where cracks form at the edge of a product and propagate toward the devices included therein. Even where dummy materials (sometimes known as “crack stops”) are formed near the perimeter of a manufactured device to prevent or slow the growth of a crack, a formed crack may nevertheless circumvent the crack stop in some instances.